marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis Connors (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Dr. Curtis Connors Nicknames: Curt Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Biologist, former Army surgeon Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record, though his identity as the Lizard is known (and once been brought up as an issue in civil court) Identity: Public Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: formerly the Sinister Twelve Base of Operations: Florida Origin While trying to regrow his arm Dr. Curt Connors accidentally created a serum that transformed him into the Lizard. Place of Birth: Coral Gables, Florida Known Relatives: Martha (wife, deceased), Billy (son), unnamed sister First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man #6 History When Curt Connors lost an arm in an explosion while helping injured G.I.s he decided to create a formula to regrow his arm the way reptiles regrow their body parts. However the serum transformed him into the Lizard. After being stopped from sending his army of reptiles to conquer the world by Spider-Man he was tricked into drinking an antidote changing him back into Connors. Sometimes however when under stress Connors reverts back into the Lizard. When it was discovered Martha and Billy were dying of radiation poisoning Billy was sent to live with Curt's sister and Martha died. The Lizard went peacefully to jail after killing a scientist who won what could have been his research grant but was freed by Norman Osborn to join the Sinister Twelve. After the disbanding of the twelve the Lizard diappeared from the public. Characteristics Height: 6'8" (as Lizard) 5'11" (as Connors) Weight: 510 lbs (as Lizard) 175 lbs. (as Connors) Eyes: Red (as Lizard) Blue (as Connors) Hair: None (as Lizard) Brown (as Connors) Skin: Green (as Lizard) normal (as Connors) Unusual Features: Scaly, green skin and a 6' 6" tail. Powers Known Powers: Lizard has enhanced strength, agility and durability. Ability to climb walls like a gecko, run at 45 mph, and leap 18 feet. He can whip his tail at over 70 mph. Can telepathically communicate with, and control, reptiles. Known Abilities: Connors has genius intelligence and is a world reknowned herpetologist (reptile scientist). Strength Level: Able to lift at least 12 tons (as Lizard), normal human male with little regular exercise (as Connors). Alternate Lizards *In one (as yet unspecified) reality encountered by the reality-hopping Exiles, Dr. Connors not only transformed himself into a reptilian creature, but also used his formula to transform his family and neighbors. The new species bred quickly, and eventually conquered most of the US west coast. When Connors reverted to his human form, he ultimately decided to take his own life rather than transform back into the Lizard. Seen in: **Exiles Vol. 1, No. 17 (November 2002) *In another reality visited by the Exiles, Dr. Connors' formula restored his arm without any unfortunate side-effects. He now leads a "Science Squad" -- along with Bolivar Trask, Tony Stark, and Henry Pym -- which combats the various gigantic monsters which plague their world. Seen in: **Exiles Vol. 1, No. 66 (September 2005) **Exiles Vol. 1, No. 67 (October 2005) **Exiles Vol. 1, No. 68 (November 2005) Notes & Trivia * No special notes. Recommended Readings * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #6 - First Appearance and Origin. * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #44 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #45 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #76 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #77 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #101 (October, 1971) * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #102 (November, 1971) Related Articles * Spider-Man * Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Stegron External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Silver Age